


i'm in love (make it stop)

by justalonelystar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I Don't Even Know, I'm going with poetry, Is This Poetry?, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalonelystar/pseuds/justalonelystar
Summary: I found this while sorting through a bunch of old documents and figured why not post it? It's not like anyone is going to read it.





	i'm in love (make it stop)

**Author's Note:**

> I found this while sorting through a bunch of old documents and figured why not post it? It's not like anyone is going to read it.

your skin is pressed to my lips  
and all I can think is _mine mine mine_  
and _please stay,_  
because I see that look in your eye  
when you think no one is looking and  
I am terrified.


End file.
